User talk:SonOfZeus1200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SonOfZeus1200 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 23:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat if u can - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 04:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Put the name of the chapter on the chapter page - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) TOL Origins Summary Hey, can u put a summary of your TOL: Origins episode on The Olympian League: Origins Episodes List section?? - Hey SoZ, I was wondering if you're still in to write TOL? Cause I made the page for the team you're in (click here) and your turn is after Dark's. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I dont know. Pick a place I guess. I mean you could pick the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame would be exciting. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You asked for me on chat???! Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I was originally going to have Luke do this chap, but he isn't here, so- heres the message I sent him. Hey Luke- We're ready for you to do Questers Versus Heroes: Chapter Four. Remember, 3rd person perspectiv. The evnts that must occur in this chapter is the second confrontation between the Questers and THO for the mirror fragments. The Questers should win. Other than that its up to you. Remember here are the things you must do before you write: A) Be surew you understand who THO and the Questers are. B)Reread the previous chapters C) and begin! Be sure to at least focuson Annie once, because nobody has focused on her yet... If ypu do not have time within the next wo days tell me and I will have someone else do it. Thx! Μιχαήλ the Quester 15:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :( Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom - SWAG SWAG SWAG 03:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, as a side note. The other B-crats are thinking about demoting you if you don't start editing again. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You're turn. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ex wanted the relieving of the first two chapters to be part of the Ex Awards Show thing, like an in between event between awards. However, the awards got pushed back so the chapters were pushed back. Kind of a good thing to considering I'm still working on a title, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well normally you would just go own the list and E-mail Ex what your votes are in each category. He then counts the votes abd whoever has the most wins. Simply as that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I had one name in mind, but it won't work. I was thinking "Rise of the Great Guardian~Return to the Sea of Monsters," but that won't work. Mostly because Ashton never went there so he wouldn't be returning to it, while at the same time I don't want to name my second book after Rick's second book. I also kind of want to stick to some kind of Pokemon reference, as this series was inspired by ''Pokemon the Movie 2000. Maybe "Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea." Holy Apollo's Cattle! that actually works for what I have planned! Thanks for the help. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure yet. I mean the Elementals I feel are going to somehow represent their element, while having a somewhat humanoid appearence. Ice for example is smooth, but can be pointy like with icicles. So I made that Elemental very smooth with pointed edges (like his fingers and spikes on his back and such). Air I think will look like a tornado, but can take on other forms. The guardian is something else all together, so he could have a more monstrous form like Lugia or have a more humanoid appearance like the gods. It all depends on how I feel at the time. I mean he may not even show up fully until book 3 or 4. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You're in for the rp just add your character there. It may be a canon character or an OC you choose and it has to be a male since ya male - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 17:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) So I just finished reading all the current chapters in Days of Boom, and OMG I love Joseph, he loves being a leader, lol. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:10,7/11/2012 Which part? DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:15,7/11/2012 Which do you want? It doesn't really matter with me. :D DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:22,7/11/2012 Ex is adding my character in the next chapter so it's all up to him. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:24,7/11/2012 Like I said to Dark, let's all be happy it ain't a child of Zeus, lol, that's what originally planning for + it isn't like children of Poseidon and children of Zeus have the same characteristics, nor the same powers, nor the same symbolism. I mean, a child of Zeus stands for justice, hospitality, leadership etc. while a child of Poseidon stands for, er, water? #D DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:36,7/11/2012 lol, a Mary Sue is a term in Fan-fiction used to describe a certain kind of character. There are multiple kinds of Sue's and yours kind of fits into the God-Mode Sue category. Basically a character that is so powerful that even dangerous monsters don't really seem like a threat. I mean in your Bio you have a weapon that transforms into anything, you've trained with the Olympian Counsel, and that isn't even going into your wide list of items and powers. It is why I keep telling you I'm powering you down in my story by aging you down to about Ash's age, maybe a bit younger. I most likely wont include most of your items in my story, maybe they were stolen or something. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie. Thanks. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 16:25,7/11/2012 Chapter 11 is up. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:49,7/11/2012 Right, he just used April so he will most likely use her again. Thanks. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You're up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm not done yet (about half way), but one of the things important to the plot is that no one is supposed to know about the bombs, including the gods. Yet in you're chapter we find out that the gods already know about it (Artemis, Zeus, and Hades know). Ex told us that if the gods or anyone find out, they would all explode at the same time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I liked the chap it was cool but remember the gods don't know about the bombs smand if they find out they will go boom boom - I AM GETTING MARRIED TO A SWEXY GURL...BE JEALOUS! 23:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Excellent, as usual, Joe. I read the earlier revision and it was good as well. I was a bit enthusiastic about riding the 3 chariots, instead of riding the turtle. Joseph's talk with Artemis was pretty nice. Though, I'm still wondering... who is Angel? DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 00:21,7/13/2012 Chapter 15 is up. I made it, though Ex posted it since I couldn't do it from my kindle. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:19,7/13/2012 Of course not. If I had finished, I would have published it silly. Actually, I should probably read chapter 15 at some point. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I never feel like writing on weekends. So I took the weekend off and the new chapter should be up later. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Your turn I think. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 04:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Just make two up - HOTSWEXYSWAG 21:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC)